


Amends

by bubblyani



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Your date Bruce Wayne was never hesitant to make amends with a grand gesture. But letting you ride the Bat-pod? It was certainly unexpected. A Bruce Wayne Request.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: "Tongue" by Maribou State

“Master Wayne!”

The elderly, yet controlled voice of Alfred Pennyworth echoed from the brick walls, to their rocky counterparts, ringing against the running waterfall that was set against the cavern beside the underground section of Wayne Manor. Taking a few steps further, the seasoned Butler of the Wayne family finally laid eyes on the one he was searching for. The one who perched beside his computers in his simple t-shirt and shorts, while his eyes remained glued on to the screen.

“Master Wayne…” Alfred repeated, in a softer voice. “Not now Alfred…” Bruce Wayne replied with urgency, giving no consideration to pass a glance. “He’s right, Alfred. He seems very busy right now”

Eyes, hands parted from the keyboard in lightning speed, anyone would have assumed they caught on fire. Turning his head, Bruce got up from his chair, in the style akin to a child’s upon seeing Christmas presents early. For only one voice managed to do that to him: Yours.

Standing next to Alfred, you leaned against one of the brick walls with your arms folded and your lips curled up into a smile.

“Y/N!” Bruce breathed. Your smile grew bigger. “Hey Bruce…” you said affectionately.

A part of you badly wished you knew him longer, just so you could proudly shout out, “Yes, we were friends since childhood” or “Yes, I’ve known this man since University”. But it was truly unfortunate that you could not. You were simply “someone he was seeing…” , and that was the actual truth. Running into each other one fateful day at a Yacht party wouldn’t necessarily be the perfect meet cute but, the both of you were equally grateful to be there, for he managed to save you from a night of boredom, and you were relieved to hear that you did the same for him as well. Intellectually and empathetically compatible in an instant, it did not take that long for the eccentric billionaire to ask you out. Typically, you wouldn’t care to be seen with people like him. But he was different for sure. And you did not regret saying yes, for every date you was simply a window of opportunity for real conversation, to actually dig into each other’s lives with genuine curiosity and care. If anyone ever looked at the two of you, hoping to see an eager gold digger trying to tame his heart with her body, they would embarrassingly look away, for they were sourly mistaken. For it seemed like two friends, passionately conversing with occasional flirts every now and then.

“May I… take your coat, Ms. Y/L/N?” Alfred finally inquired, making you look down at your long trench coat.

“Oh…” you chuckled, nodding “..Thank you” allowing him to peel it off your frame, revealing the Silver Spaghetti strapped dress that reached up to your knees. Paired with silver high heels and simple, classy jewelry adorning your wrists necklace and ears, your long shiny hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Given Bruce’s reaction, you knew you’ve done a good job. Walking away with a knowing smile on his face, Alfred left the two of you alone.

“As much as I appreciate the impromptu visit, what brings you here?” Bruce asked, eyes never leaving you as you took steps towards him. With eyes widened and hands on your hips, you scoffed. “You’re kidding, right?” You said, “Kathleen Gray’s fundraiser was tonight. I just came from that” you said, showing your outfit as you did so. “Wait! That was tonight?…” Bruce asked, to which you nodded in acknowledgement, “Huh…” he said to himself in realization.,“You know, for some reason I assumed you wouldn’t come…” he said, while offering you his own seat by the computer.

“Well, since Wayne Enterprises donated a ton of money, I assumed you would…” you replied in an instant, taking the seat nodding in thanks. The moment you sat down, the moment you stared at the computer screen, you could figure out the reason for his absence tonight, “But… that’s all done now…” you said quietly. You wondered if he could sense the remorse in your tone. You felt guilt in the tip of your tongue.

“You look beautiful, you know” You smiled, turning in your seat upon hearing Bruce’s comment. Every time he’d see you, he would never fail to say that. But every time he did, it felt like the first time, for it was different every time. As if he saw something differently beautiful every single time. It was never obligatory. He really meant it and you appreciated it.

“Yeah well…” you began, looking down at your outfit, “ it looked much better with the whole pretentious lighting” you said, as both of you chuckled together.

“Trust me, it looks great here too” Bruce quickly added for it escaped his lips so fast, making you slightly blush. Clearing his throat, he continued “How was the event?”

“Oh you know the usual…a whole load of ass kissing and then dinner and dancing” you said, getting up and sitting on the side of the table, offering him the seat, “Would have been less sufferable with you around…” gesturing him to sit again, “So thats why I’m here…to be a little _cross_ with you for not coming” you added with a mocked British accent. Sitting down, Bruce chuckled again.

“Well please accept my apologies…” he said, to which you shook your head playfully.

“Nuh huh…that won’t do Wayne, I rejected to dance with at least dozen gentlemen tonight cause I wanted to dance with you first…” you pouted teasingly.

“You didn’t have to…” “Oh…But I did…”

“In that case, what _can_ I do to make it up to you?” He surprised you by taking your hand. You didn’t know why but, for some reason, the way he looked at you, and the way he held your hand, made you feel at peace for a moment. A kind of peace you never felt before. Blinking it away, you chuckled.

“Well…maybe your powerful friend can help” you said, with a mischievous smile. “And how exactly?…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bruce Wayne was never hesitant to make amends with a grand gesture, be it an expensive dinner or an expensive gift. All expensive.

But letting you ride the Bat-pod? Certainly unexpected.

The impressively stylized two wheeled machine darted from the secret exit of Wayne Manor, just making it on the suburban road nearby in the late hours past midnight.

“I still insist you change” Bruce said loudly, as he sat behind you. Sporting leather jacket and jeans, he looked worriedly at you, especially when you literally had taken the wheel in your evening attire. With your dress hiked up high enough, your entire legs and thighs were exposed to the midnight air.

“It’s fine…” You replied casually, with your eyes on the road, “Why? Are you distracted?” You asked, adding a smug tone, for he could not see your face. “Best if I don’t say anything” He replied, making you laugh, “Are you okay with the controls-Whoa!” He exclaimed as you increased the speed for a second, making it jerk. “I’m good, Wayne!” You replied in assurance. “Yes, clearly”

Taking in a deep breath, you soaked in what you indulged. The tall, majestic trees, embellishing the sides of the lonely road, passed within seconds as the cool wind blew through you. It was chilly, yes. But the heat caused by your excitement within was enough to protect you.

“Ah…this is perfect” you yelled out, “You know what we should have? Some-” “-music?” Bruce finished the sentence for you, “Way ahead of you” he said, taking your phone out from his jacket. You smiled to yourself. Clearly this man knew you just as you knew him. “Just put it on shuffle…”

As soon as the music began to play, you knew what it was, and it never felt more perfect.

The way the electronica melody started off slow, blending in with the pluck of the cello strings as the melody naturally picked up speed to it’s original rhythm. The way the haunting voices harmonized and paired with the rhythmic bass. Filling both pairs of your ears, before the female lead vocal made her entrance:

_**No light when I ask you, that's a shame**_

Smiles were all that you had, as the song continued:

_**No high better than you, easy**_

Did not matter how many times you’ve listened to this song, you simply could never get enough of it.

_**I'm tripping over my own tongue, Lie! Desire, like an illness, chokes me You lit me up so smoke me oh_

_You made it so obvious ….that you’re not in love You never gave a damn bout us… 'cause you're not in love**_

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Bruce’s voice landed on your ears, suddenly interrupting the hypnotic musical chorus. Your eyes widened.“You kidding me? Hell yes!” You said excitedly, “I mean…why should you have all the fun?” You added teasingly, making him chuckle. “Someone’s been jealous!” “Guilty…”

_**No time to regret this, what we've done**_

Your sight was suddenly disrupted slightly by a huge strand of hair that landed on your face. Shaking your head frantically, you attempted your hardest to toss it back.

_**Still I second guess it, cold feet**_

You felt like a downright idiot doing so, until Bruce came into your air, lightly brushing it away from your face. 

_**I'm tripping over my own tongue Lie! **_

His fingers, they tickled your skin, awakening it as they brushed against it. “Thanks…” you said, looking at him involuntarily. “Eyes on the Road, kid…” he said, quickly putting both his hands over yours as he took control. “Right…” red in the face, you looked straight ahead.

_**Love has been and gone and now I'm numb**_

For a man who found it hard to put his trust on others except a very few, he placed his trust in you faster than expected. And you did not exploit it. You were patient with him, even those moments when he suddenly ‘had to leave’ for ‘an emergency’, you were certain you’ll find out the reason why in due time. And surely enough, you clutched your chest in surprise when Bruce Wayne showed up at your window one night, except he was The Dark Knight, thus revealing his secret. Shocked you were yes, yet the only way you could think of responding was to embrace him, interrupting his apology for concealing all this time. And tonight, when you stared into that computer screen, when your eyes wandered over those scars he bore in secret, you were reminded again of that guilt you felt in your tongue.

“Bruce I…” you began, taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry about earlier…” you said, as you felt him look at you confusingly.

You continued, “I should know better…You’re out there…here…doing something more important…than going to a stupid black tie event. I mean, you’re literally trying to save this city. I guess I was being selfish… just wanted a reason to…spent some quality time with you”

_**You made it so obvious ….that you’re not in love You never gave a damn bout us… 'cause you're not in love**_

The volume you spoke in was soft, yet you wished he heard you.

“Well…” you finally heard him reply, “I’m glad you did” Sighing with relief, your eyes widened once again.

“Whoa! Look at that!”

Jaw dropped, you gazed at the view of Gotham that was finally was within your sights. An entirely daring side to you emerged when the roads changed from country suburban to the metropolitan. Empty streets awaited Bat-pod, welcoming it to ride freely and wipe the night time solitude away. The interlude played right on time as the bass took a rest, and those haunting voices returned:

_**Rolling… down… into the wildest dream**_

It was so quiet all the sudden, with just a beautiful vocalise floating over your ears. Like a calm before a storm, something brewed inside you. Your eyes were illuminated by the lights that shone ahead. And then the repeated melody grew louder, syncopating with the lights that shone from the buildings down to the street, increasing the adrenaline within you, giving you a rush. They kept alit as the voices kept singing:

_**Rolling…. down… into the wildest dream**_

You felt invincibility coursing through you.

_**You sent my soul… downstream**_

Taking a chance, you slowly increased the speed of the bike, making the lights that passed increase in speed alongside you. Funny how it perfectly paired up with the hypnotic musical chorus that began once again. The rhythm syncopated with your sense of excitement and increase of your heartbeat. Laughing with pure ecstasy, you screamed victoriously in celebration of a freedom you never knew you could posses.

Sneakily, you stole a glance of Bruce across your shoulder, giving him a smile. A smile that could be translated in a million ways. And that’s when he saw it.

A woman of capability, pure bad assery, shining from exterior to a degree she shone from within as well. All from pure euphoria.

“Wow…” he muttered under his breath, “Holy Shit…”

The moment he said it, the moment those words caressed your ears, you suddenly felt his heart beating evidently faster against your back. And you swore your own rhythm changed into matching his.

** _You made it so obvious...**_

You felt the presence of his hand a little bit more than usual. And how you liked the fact it still stayed on top of yours. It made you feel warm, warmer than the excitement that brewed within you.

_**You made it so obvious ….that you’re not in love**_

Funny, you would have never imagined an evening filled with an adrenaline high could finally convince the both of you to come to terms with what really brewed between the two of you.

_**You never gave a damn bout us… 'cause you're not in love**_

And just like that, you couldn’t really relate to the words you just heard, for they were quite ironic.

For the feelings were quite the opposite, and most definitely mutual.


End file.
